White Elephant Christmas
by Kaze and Kiba
Summary: Nineteen year old Sakura was tired of last-minute, impersonal gifts from her team. This year was gonna be different, everyone was going to put some heart into it. And they'll find out where Sakura's been hiding her heart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto but everyone should own Naruto manga, it's very entertaining…go buy some. (After you read my fic : - )

White Elephant Gift

Definition of a white elephant gift-A white elephant _gift_-is where you take something of value from your home that you think a friend or loved one might like and gift it to them. Or, you can make a gift for them from something you already have…like something home-made, e.g. take yarn you have-and knit mittens, bake-something tasty,etc. The point is you don't spend money. It is considered more a gift of goodwill and thoughtfulness, rather than expense.

Summary

Sakura (19 years old) was tired of last-minute, impersonal gifts from her team every year. This year was gonna be different, everyone was going to put some heart into it.

0o0o0

White Elephant Christmas

0o0o0

Chapter 1-Look Out Below!

0o0o0

Sakura hurriedly opened her hall closet to get an extra beach towel. Naruto wanted to borrow one for their next mission. They were going the southern border of Fire, near the Land of Wave. Even though it was November and chilly here in Konoha, the climate was subtropical there. The Hokage had promised them an all-expense paid weekend, at a real resort. If they finished their mission in only five days.

Tsunade said it was an early Christmas present, but that was sort of milking the truth a bit. Especially since most teams would take eight or nine days on a mission like theirs. Basically, it would cost Tsunade nothing, because Team Kakashi usually accomplished their missions ahead of time. Tsunade would probably charge the whole trip to the people paying for the mission, simply adding on the extra days.

Sakura didn't really care though, at least they would be out of Konoha for three extra days, with nothing to do but lay by the pool and suck up the sun's rays.

'Heaven,' she thought.

Sakura was so distracted, by the time she'd realized the towel had caught on the back of the shelf, it was too late.

Fifteen glass bottles of cherry blossom shampoo began to fall, the first three hit her head and all of them crashed to the floor. The first two broke upon impact, spraying her, the wall, and the floor with milky-pink, sweet-smelling, syrupy mess. In her surprise she backed away, her heel hit the floor directly in a gooey glob. Sakura flew ass over end. She yelped, unable to stop the shelf full of shampoo bottles that spilled out. The last two bottles that fell burst on impact, and splattered shampoo into her face.

The noise of their team-mate's shout brought the boys on the run. They arrived just in time to see the last bottle burst, and coat her with slime.

Kakashi made it to the girl first and caught the shelf itself as it fell and, at the very least, kept Sakura from being brained by the chunk of wood. It was fortunate because she couldn't see it coming with soap in her eyes. A stray sliver of glass had hit her cheek and cut a thin, bloody line.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Daijoubu?"

She nodded dumbly, trying not to break into tears. She thought of how stupid she must look to them all. She tried to stand, but slid until Kakashi grabbed her arm and helped. The pink-haired kunoichi's feet skated in the goo and bottles, both broken and whole, around her.

"Sai bring towel from the bathroom," Kakashi ordered, "Get it damp"

Finally, seeing she wasn't in mortal danger, Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at his teammate's ineptitude.

Sakura was mortified.

It was strange to hear the stoic Uchiha actually find something funny enough to laugh about. He'd been home most of a year and all they ever heard from him were grunts and curses.

Sakura visibly flinched, almost causing Kakashi to let go of her, where she would have crashed back to the floor.

"Shut up Teme!" The blonde nin snapped, "Can't you see Sakura is hurt?"

"What's the matter?" Sasuke teased callously, "Poor baby got soap in her eyes?"

"Actually, Traitor," Sai informed him as he came back to the hall, "The back of her leg seems to be bleeding quite profusely," He handed the wet towel to Kakashi, who used it to gently help her wipe soap from her eyes.

"Thanks Sensei," Sakura's breath hitched with unspent emotion.

Kakashi picked up Sakura by her arms and brought her back down the hall away from the mess before he set her down on her feet. He bent down to see where her leg was bleeding, "Hold still," he took out a kunai and sliced up the leg of her shorts to where a large chunk of glass was lodged in the back of her thigh.

Sakura froze mid wipe and brought down the washcloth.

"Kakashi! These are my best shorts."

"Nice legs Ugly," Sai said snarkily. They watched Sakura's shorts being cut away high enough to see her blue and white striped panties. Her backside was covered in blood and pink soap.

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto yelled turning red when he caught sight of Sakura's undergarments.

"You boys go find a mop and clean up this mess," Kakashi barked. He put his arm around Sakura's waist, "Let's go into the bathroom. Where the light is better. I want to make sure all the glass is out before I let you heal it," He scooped her up, shooed the boys out of his way, and headed into the bathroom with the girl. He shut the door firmly behind them.

"Sorry Sakura, those shorts have to come off first," Through the door they heard her finally burst into tears while Kakashi tried to comfort her.

"You assholes are so mean to Sakura-chan," Naruto scolded. He collected the broom to start to clean the hall.

"Who is the one stupid enough to keep glass bottles on such a high shelf?" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto stood before the open door to the closet, "I don't think she had much choice bastard. Look here."

Sai and Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze to the small closet. To their amazement they discovered every shelf was practically filled to capacity with glass bottles of the same cherry blossom shampoo.

They stared in bewilderment.

"What the hell?" Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"The scent is unpleasantly sweet but, maybe Ugly has some kind of obsession with cherry blossoms because she's named after them," Sai deduced.

"Like hell I do," Sakura said softly from behind them.

They turned to see her standing in the hall, wearing only her soap-stained t-shirt and striped panties. Her leg was still bloody but, the wound was freshly healed.

"S-sakura-chan!" Naruto's face flamed red.

"Stop that Naruto!" Sakura was blushing now, "My swimsuit covers less skin than this."

"There must be a month's worth of pay tied up into these bottles," Sai ventured.

"You fool! I didn't buy any of these."

"Who gave you all this shampoo?"

"You did, assholes!"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N Well that's the first chapter of my 2nd Sasuke x Sakura fic, it's my second multi chap fic ever! Please be kind about errors, I'm trying my best!

Things you might already know:

Daijoubu?-Are you ok?

0o0o0

Happy Holidays!

What do you think?

Take a minute and

Please Review.

K&K


	2. Chapter 2 french whorehouses

I do not own Naruto, but I love to screw with their heads.

Authoress laughs evilly* ahahahac-hack-hack-cough.

White Elephant Christmas

_In the previous chapter:_

"_Who gave you all this shampoo?"_

"_You did, assholes."_

0o0o0

Chapter 2-French Whorehouses

0o0o0

They all looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Birthdays, Christmas. Huh, pretty much _every_ holiday for the past four years! Everyone thinks it's cute to give me the cherry blossom shampoo because of my name and my hair. I don't know who started, but you all willingly joined in," she informed them.

The boys looked at each other a little sheepishly. It kind of, had been a running gag, but they'd meant no harm by it. They never knew it had become so popular. Sakura never told them about this collection.

"The only one who doesn't do it is Ino. All she ever gives me is dirty lingerie. I could open a French whorehouse, between all that sickly sweet smelling soap, and the frilly lingerie she's given me, Ino-pig!" she muttered under her breath, loud enough for them all to hear, "She must get a huge discount buying in volume like that…but at least she tries to get me something different."

"You know the worst part of it?" she stormed, "I can't even use the damn shampoo! It's too smelly to wear on missions. I can't ever wash my hair with it because I'm always sent out on emergency medic missions with no notice."

Her shoulders drooped.

"I can't take it back to the poor old lady who made it either, it'd break her heart. She makes a living off selling it. Seems to be her highest selling flavor, small wonder," she scoffed, "I can't donate it to the hospital because of the smell. The senior center didn't want it and even the orphanage won't take it because all the kids use the same shampoo and the boys refused it and some of the children have allergies to the ingredients used in it. I can't even give this stuff away!"

"So it ends up here."

"There must be close to 100 bottles in here," Naruto guessed.

"That's not all. There's another case under my bed," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke sneered at her complaining, "Why don't you just ask people to get you something else?"

"That's brilliant, Sasuke-kun," Sakura deadpanned, "I can see why they call you genius. Do you remember what I asked you for my birthday this year?"

"Hn," He grunted.

"Naruto?" she asked

He scratched his head, "I think you asked me for a new kunai holder. Sasuke, teme, she wanted gloves from you, and a picture from Sai."

"That's right Naruto, you've got a good memory. Even though I didn't receive those things, I don't remember _bitching_, because_ I_ know it's the thought that counts," their rosy-tressed teammate reminded them.

"Kakashi sensei, do you remember what I got for you for your birthday?"

"Oh yeah, a manuscript from the Icha Icha Tactics movie, signed by the whole cast and the author. I consider it a real treasure," Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yes," she said slowly.

'I had to play geisha girl to that pervert Jariyah and Tsunade for four hours. While they got stinking drunk and did unspeakable things to each other…just to get that script from him,' she shuddered uncontrollably at the memory. She had no idea what Tsunade saw in the old pervert.

"Naruto, do you remember what I got you?"

"An engraved kunai that had been used by my father," He grinned.

"The Forth Hokage," Sakura reminded him.

'Tsunade made me clean out archives for three days before she would go to the councilmen and request the kunai from the weapon artifacts room. She had to ask them for a favor, and Sakura knew how much Tsunade despised that.'

She turned to the ex-root member.

"Sai, do you remember what I got you?"

"Yes, Ugly. They were very fine-made brushes. In fact I haven't been able to find any so nice since then," he added, "I meant to ask you where you bought them."

"I didn't buy them, Sai," she corrected him, "I hand-made them."

'I went on a mission to the Stone country. I trapped the mink myself, while I was there. When I got back here I had the brush-maker show me how to make them. He even offered me a job,' she growled to herself, "Like I need another one.'

Her eyes narrowed at Sasuke, "I won't even ask if you remember, because I know you wouldn't, it's beneath you."

"Do you know why I try to do nice things for you?" the kunochi asked, "Because I want to."

"Because, unlike you all, I cared enough to think about what might make _you_ happy. All I have to do is look in my closet and I know what you all think of me. That you barely think of me. To my team mates, my second-family, I'm some kind of lame joke. From other people it doesn't matter, they barely know me, but you…never mind," she turned away.

She shouldn't be so negative. It wasn't worth it. They were ninjas for crissake, they would never understand.

'No,' her Inner demanded, 'screw them if they feel uncomfortable!' Making a decision she turned back to her group of cave-dwellers.

"You can make up your thoughtless actions to me by taking all that shampoo out to the trash. At least then I'll have my closet back till the next holiday. I'm going to take a shower before we leave."

Sakura stalked into her room. She emerged a minute later with clean clothes under her arm, and pushed another huge box into the hall with her foot.

"Take this one to the trash too please," she went into the bathroom and closed the door before leaning against it and letting out a shuddering breath.

"Kami-sama help me. What did I do to deserve this?"

0o0o0

"The hag seems sad," Sai said.

"Shut up, asshole!"

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura came out from her shower, put on her last decent pair of shorts, and sighed. Her mother would roll over in her grave to know she was throwing all that useless, oversweet smelling, shampoo away. And the way she had treated her teammates was shameful to her. These boys had saved her ass many times on missions. They couldn't help the way they were. They had all grown up without parents to teach them how to behave. She, at least, had her parents until she was older. Sakura felt lucky to have had such loving parents.

Sakura came out into the hall pulling on her gloves carefully to keep them from tearing further. The mess she'd made had been cleaned up nicely and now she felt a little guilty for her harsh words.

The boys were waiting in the kitchen.

0o0o0

Naruto would have raided her fridge but there wasn't much to eat, a couple of apples, bottled water, soldier pills, and a couple of protein bars she'd snitched from the hospital.

"Man," Sai criticized, "Ugly needs to go buy some food. A rabbit couldn't even live off of this," In the cupboard he'd found tea and a jar of peanut butter, "Our mission c-pak food rations have more food choices in them," He and Naruto were getting ready to open a c-pak as she came into the room.

"Boys," Kakashi warned, "those are for when we can't find food. Not for when you're bored and want to snack."

"If we eat Sakura's food she'll starve," Naruto stopped when he finally noticed Sakura had entered the room.

"Sakura-chan, sorry…" Naruto started. The kunochi came in and held up her hand, interrupting him.

"Wait, Naruto, I'm sorry. I want to apologize to you all for the mean things I said before. I'm not mad at you and it was my own fault for storing those bottles so poorly. I should have done something about them sooner. Thank you for cleaning up after me. Kakashi thanks for getting the glass out of my leg. Those shorts were getting a little tight anyhow and now I have an excuse to go shopping," She smiled at her boys and Naruto came over and hugged her.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. We're just glad you're not hurt."

"Yeah, hag. It would suck if we lost this little vacation because our medic got hurt," Sai observed and Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Let's head out then," Kakashi insisted.

A/N- Oh, uh,…I meant no disrespect to French whorehouses in the story. Yeah. I'm sure they are, uh, fancy… erm, very nice ;-) Have you guessed Sakura's secret yet? Of course not, I haven't even given the slightest hint yet. Well, not really anyhow. Soon…soon.

Whatcha think?

Take a minute of your time to-

Please Review.

Thanks.

K&K


	3. Ch 3 Fountain of Inappropriate Knowledge

I do not own Naruto

0o0o0

White Elephant Christmas

0o0o0

Chapter 3

Fountain of Inappropriate Knowledge

0o0o0

0o0o0

The mission from Tsunade really turned out to be a gift. It was kind of like sending in a bull to do the job of a kitten. What was supposed to take five days to capture a ring of shinobi of various talents only took three. So their three day weekend now looked to become five long days of vacation.

Sakura needed it too. While it had hardly blown any chakra for her boys to battle the network of criminals they had fought, at times they were injured.

Of course, being men, the fact that they ignored their injuries until they had become worse always made her job more exhausting. She was healing bloody limbs and multiple bone fractures for those three days so they could continue to work efficiently.

When they had finally captured, killed, or scared off the majority of the network of small time criminals, it was a simple matter of Kakashi summoning his dogs, to sniff out where they had stashed the stolen property and moneys of the local resorts.

The only snag they had the whole mission had come at that time. The shinobi had literally hid their funds under a mountain.

Sasuke used his sharingan to check for traps. Finding none, Sakura began pounding the rock face to open the door. Problem was the trap that was there was undetectable until the seal on the door had been broken. The fourth time her fist met rock the seal broke and a genjutsu had hit her hard. Before she could draw breath to dispel it, the jutsu had taken effect.

It was a genjutsu designed to quickly absorb the intruder's chakra-life energy. It was so strong, if Kakashi hadn't been standing by to recognize it and been able to use his sharingan to dispel the deathtrap, Sakura would have been gone in seconds.

"Traitor, you shouldn't try to kill the Hag," Sai said in his usual bounderish manner, "She's useful, and besides that, if she dies Dickless will loose the kyuubi on us."

Kakashi could have sworn he saw a fleeting expression of guilt cross Sasuke's face before it restored itself to its normal stoicy.

"It was a well concealed trap," Kakashi told them. "That's probably why these fools had gotten away with their larcenies for so long undetected," he assumed. Looking around the door's edge and he saw the dried out husks of bodies of a few, other, less successful, intruders. "They had at least one clever genjutsu user. We got lucky taking out their specialist the first day or he could have given us real trouble. It's just too bad we had to kill him or we could have used him to dispel his own trap. Sakura will be fine after a few days rest."

"Hn," the Uchiha boy peered down at the face of the unconscious teammate in his arms.

0o0o0

When Sakura woke it was night time, she was lying in a soft bed, in an unfamiliar room.

She gasped and sat straight up in the bed, only to fall straight back into it. The Konoha kunochi felt like that mountain had fallen atop her. She sat quietly concentrating, looking for injuries but aside from having no energy and practically zero chakra in her system, she appeared to be uninjured.

"What happened?" she croaked to the empty room.

"Your chakra was completely drained," A deep voice spoke from the corner of the room. Sasuke rose from the chair he'd been sitting on and went into the bathroom, bringing her back a cup of water to ease her throat.

"What an idiot," She smiled wryly at herself, "I didn't see that one coming."

"It was my fault as much as yours," the dark haired man admitted bitterly, "The hidden genjutsu completely escaped my eyes."

Her eyebrows rose at the Uchiha, who rarely said more than two words. In fact, since he'd returned to the village he'd not spoke two sentences to anyone save Naruto. That was too weird. What he'd just said almost sounded like an apology. He had never apologized anyone before as far as she could remember, not even when he'd returned after leaving the village to avenge his clan. It was simply something he felt was his right to do.

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"The idiots are guarding the property while Kakashi went to get the employer."

"We should go help," she started to rise again and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's taken care of."

"That's good," She tried to get up and Sasuke pushed her back into the bed.

"You need to rest. Kakashi ordered bed rest. You have severe chakra depletion"

'Damn it Kakashi,' she thought, smiling to show Sasuke she was fine.

"That's probably just revenge for all the times I've ordered him to bed rest. I'm the medic I should know my limit and what I can and can't do."

"Just rest," Sasuke's told her, "If you're hungry you can order room service," He crossed his arms and she figured it was going to be useless to argue.

"Well, I guess I could use some extra sleep. Do you have a room?" she felt stupid as her cheeks turned pink, but the girl wasn't used to being alone with him.

"Aa, next store. If you need anything knock on the wall. I'll give your key back tomorrow. Your pack is next to your bed. Kakashi's room is on the other side of you and the idiots are sharing a room across the hall."

"Thank you Sasuke," she replied, "Goodnight."

The door closed behind him before she thought with growing embarrassment of how she ended up in bed. If the rest were busy that meant Sasuke had to carry her. Her mind raced with images of him holding her in his arms. She covered her face in horror.

"Kami-sama! Why me?"

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura woke up feeling somewhat refreshed the next morning. It would be a couple of days before she would be able to access any chakra safely. She'd never had her chakra so low, it was an odd, powerless, feeling.

She opened the curtains and smiled. It was a sunny morning and she could see the huge resort pool from the room. She planned on spending the next five days acting like Shikamaru, lying on a pool chair and watching the clouds roll by.

Fate had other plans.

She showered and changed into a flowing, pretty, white, cotton sundress her mother had bought years ago. It was one of the few items of clothing she had from her mother that still fit and she loved it. The wide shoulder straps had a light pink ribbon woven through the middle. Another pink ribbon sat high on her waist just under her breasts and tied in the back. The dress came just to her knees. She was lucky. Although she had grown taller and filled out, she was still petite enough for the delicate dress. Checking the mirror, she looked like a tourist instead of a ninja and she smiled happily, glad to leave her knives behind for a few days. Putting on some flip flops she went down to find the cafeteria.

"Hello welcome to The Kuchibeni Café.* Table for one?" a pretty waitress asked her.

"Actually my team, er, friends will be here soon I think. There will five of us."

"Yes ma'am," the attendant led the way to a table in the center of the mostly empty café.

"Is it slow this morning? There's not many people..." Sakura noticed only a few customers.

"No, we're between seasons here. We'll be filled to capacity it a few more weeks' time," the server filled her water glass and Sakura thanked her.

She ordered a light breakfast, and put it on her hotel tab. While waiting for it to arrive she looked around the charming little café.

Over in a corner both she noticed two men, well, more like older boys, who seemed to be watching her an awful lot. When they noticed her glance they smiled and waved. She smiled and nodded, they seemed to be friendly.

Her breakfast arrival coincided with her team.

"You look pretty today Sakura-chan," Naruto complimented and she nodded thanks.

Except for Kakashi's mask and eye-patch, they all looked like normal tourist on holiday. They were dressed in casual clothes. Two of them attacked her plate before they even sat down. Sasuke as usual, took his seat, saying nothing.

"If I'd known when you were coming I'd ordered extra for you," She grouched as Naruto and Sai both took her toast and jam claiming starvation, leaving her with her oatmeal and a small bowl of blueberries.

"Good morning to you too hag," Sai greeted in his own fashion, "We are only helping you keep your trim figure. We wouldn't want you to get fat."

"Shut up jackass," Naruto hissed at Sai.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, you can have some of mine when it comes," Naruto said his mouth full of her breakfast he waved the waitress over.

"Never mind," she grumbled turning to Sasuke, "Can I have my key back, I want to go back to my room after this."

"How are you feeling today Sakura," Kakashi asked.

"Fine sensei, before the lecture starts I promise not to overdo it so don't get on my case."

"Says the girl who's had me handcuffed to hospital beds after missions so I couldn't go home," Kakashi teased.

"Where did you get handcuffs ugly?" Sai asked, "Did you know they are also useful in bondage games during sex?"

Sakura sighed, resisting the urge to pound him.

Sai, was a fountain of inappropriate knowledge.

"Sure Sai. That's why I have them, you stupid jerk," She had to change the subject, "Are you all going to the pool today?"

Sakura-chan in a swimsuit Naruto thought, "Yes-s-s," he yelled.

"No you're not," Kakashi interupted.

"Aaww, come on sensei!"

"Sasuke will stay at the hotel with you, while the rest of us go and talk to our employer and wrap up the details. We will also make a final sweep for anyone who got away yesterday. Sakura, you will spend the day doing nothing."

"I don't need a babysitter Kakashi."

"Nothing," he threatened, "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sensei," she said sweetly, looking pretty and innocent.

"You can all stop calling me that. It makes me feel old."

"You are old aren't you?" Sai inquired, going on, "As people age the color pigment in their hair…"

"Sai, unless you want to spend the rest of this mission in a painful genjutsu reliving your death over and over, you will shut up now," The slightly older but still youthful silver haired jounin warned.

The waitress brought their breakfast as Sakura was finishing hers so she took her key and went up to her room. As she left the café the young men who had waved at her also left.

They stepped in front of her as she exited the café.

"Hello miss, I'm Sato Hito and this is my cousin and team mate Sato Shiro." "Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura? I get it! It's the hair right?" Hito laughed but Sakura wasn't very amused, she'd heard that one a million times.

"We're mist ninja," Shiro told her pointing to the Water symbol on his arm patch. "Don't worry, we won't harm you pretty, little miss," he assured her.

'Do I look worried?' she thought raising an eyebrow. These two peacocks sure were full of themselves.

"We're on a mission to capture some area thieves."

'Good luck,' Sakura thought with an inward grin, 'you've been relieved of that mission, boys.'

"Really?" she remarked. Was she supposed to be impressed? "I thought ninja were all about stealth and secrecy. Have you found your thieves yet?" 'Fat chance' she sniffed, 'while your lazing away my team already snaked your mission.'

"Will find them soon enough. We're just taking a break. It's such a lovely day we thought we'd check out the pool. How about you? Do you like to swim?"

"I might find some time to swim today," She said non-committal, not wanting to encourage them.

"Would you like an escort to your room Sakura-chan? We can wait for you."

"Ah, no thanks. Actually, I'll probably just spend the day reading. Goodbye now," It was awkward, but she didn't want to be too rude even if they didn't seem to have any manners. She really didn't want any company; she had enough testosterone around with her own team mates.

She almost wished Ino was here, but Ino would probably just want to flirt with the two boys. 'Ninja? Honestly?' She could feel their chakra flaring and it was sadly lacking. They were strong Genin or weak Chunin at most. If she flared her chakra like they had, those boys would be shaking in their boots.

Well, they would if her chakra wasn't so pitifully low. She sighed and went to her room. She never noticed the dark eyes that had watched her encounter with the mist-nin while he slowly ate his breakfast, and listened to the Dobe whine about how he should be the one to monitor Sakura today.

"Why can't I watch Sakura?" Naruto argued.

"One reason, rest. I want her to rest. Knowing you, she would be hounded all day. Sasuke will keep her quite. She had a close call yesterday and I don't want her stressed. Between your hyper-ness and Sai's insults she will end up in the hospital."

"Is it really that bad?"

"We almost lost her yesterday Dobe."

"Oh yeah, whose fault is that, Teme?"

"It's nobody's fault, Naruto," Kakashi told him as he rose, "Just be glad we were there to keep her alive. Finish eating and meet me out front in twenty minutes," he left the dining room.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N –Hope there are not too many mistakes, my proof-reader had to work tonight so I was on my own. That's what happens when you pay them in gum. No loyalty, none. Lol.

Kami-sama-means something like-My dear god.

-The Kuchibeni Café- or in English,-the lipstick café-means nothing really, I just made it up, sounded cutsie.

. I enjoy your reviews. Hint, hint.

Thanks for reading, K&K


	4. Ch4 Sasuke's Soft Spot isn't in his Head

I do not own Naruto

0o0o0

White Elephant Christmas

Chapter4

Sasuke's Soft Spot Isn't in His Head.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sakura was napping.

Sasuke felt her small chakra signature, calm and even, from next door. He grabbed a book from his pack and lay on his bed to read until she woke.

Three chapters later he fell asleep himself because he'd stayed up so long watching over her yesterday, in some kind of stupid penance for nearly getting her killed. It was a rookie mistake, just like now, so much for the ever alert ninja. He'd become so much more lax since defeating his brother and taking care of certain elders with evil intentions. Unlike the Hebi team, who he'd admittedly used to meet his own goals, this one had no ulterior motives and he trusted them with his life. Well, with the exception of Sai anyways. If he wasn't careful, he'd get too used to this lazy ninja lifestyle.

0o0o0

Sakura woke from her nap a bit surprised. The med-nin hadn't really planned on sleeping but, when she entered her room the bed had looked so inviting, she thought to just close her eyes for a minute. Next thing she knew, it was already eleven. She thought it would be nice to get in a dip at the pool before lunch.

Inviting Sasuke never even crossed her mind. Since the younger Uchiha's return he'd seemed to go out of his way to avoid her in social settings. She didn't want to make him more uncomfortable then she already had by being forced to carry her around like some damn, damsel in distress. Sakura decided just to go have some fun, swim, and relax by the pool this afternoon. Maybe she should even have lunch out there. She grinned at the thought of people waiting on her hand and foot as she lay elegantly by the pool. It was a total 180 from being home, saving every dime to go to the bank or…Well, it was almost the first of the month, she'd think about that later. It would be a shame to waste this fine-looking day.

She changed into the adorable red swimsuit with white trim she'd borrowed from Ino. Ino was a bit larger then her but the suit she loaned her was adjustable. The bandeau style top was strapless, simply hooking in the back, the bottoms were like the little shorty boys shorts with a drawstring in front. Her old swimsuit had been too small and she saw no point in wasting money on a new one when Ino-pig had three she rarely, ever wore. Sakura was hardly likely to see another vacation like this soon. Besides, Ino had been happy to see Sakura excited about taking time to have some fun. Ino thought the Hokage's assistant was way too serious for someone their age.

They still called each other by silly, childish, pet nicknames, but now it was out of love. They always watched out for each other. Ino had been a huge help in resituating Sakura's life when her parents passed away unexpectedly. Ino's parents had insisted Sakura stay with them until she wanted to find a place of her own. Sakura had returned the favor with weeks of intense training to help Ino become an excellent medical nin for her own team.

Tying her bubblegum hair up into pigtails Sakura grabbed her towel and sunscreen and headed down to the pool, humming to herself.

0o0o0

She found a nice deck chair next to an umbrella and dropped into it. She opened her sunscreen and a new shadow came to stand over her.

"Need some help with that?" Hito pointed at the sunscreen.

'Great,' she thought sarcastically, 'the water-nin twins are back. Why is it just because some guys are good looking they assume every girl would fall at their feet? Pretty faces didn't really phase her anymore, in the past few years she'd examined some of the hottest looking, and most powerful men in Fire country.'

"No thanks, I think I'll manage on my own," She hinted, closing the bottle in case she decided to leave. These two were like a pair of sharks that had smelled blood in the water.

'Maybe you should have brought Sasuke after all,' her Inner self began to debate with her, 'He could have grunted and scared these jokers away for you. Of course, he kind of scares me too. He's so serious; it would be nice if he smiled sometimes. Maybe Naruto?…nah, too noisy, too…enthusiastic.' Kakashi?…'porn…swimsuit…rejected'. Sai? 'Yeah if I know Sai, he'd be chumming up to these bozos telling them about the time he'd hit me in the ass with a kunai and he'd had to help pull it out because I was a little freaked out. He'd have them calling me hag in five minutes. Sai is definitely not an option.'

She'd either have to take care of these jerks on her own, or hide in the hotel till her team returned.

Shiro sat behind her on her chair, giving her pigtail a playful yank when he noticed her ignoring them, "You wouldn't want your back to burn baby. You have such nice skin," He lightly touched her shoulder blade, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Thanks, but no thanks," She reiterated, "I just want to spend some quiet time today, alone."

"Why?" they asked in unison. They were pouting now.

She wanted to vomit, 'What was taking so long for her chakra to build?' Any other time she could've got rid of these two flies in six seconds.

"Why?"

'What the hell?' She felt her temper rising. 'Idiots,' she thought.

"Why do I need a reason?" she pointed out, "I'm trying to have a nice vacation here."

"We're nice. Come on baby, you need to loosen up. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to have fun while we're here too," Shiro wrapped a pink pigtail around his finger, "Let's go swim."

Sakura could feel her face flushing with heat, "Look, I'm not your baby, and I don't require any assistance to relax."

"She must be scared 'cause we're ninja," Shiro said to his cousin.

"Yeah, we'll be gentleman, baby. You're the best looking chick in this joint, and we just wanna visit with you. We never met a girl with pink hair before. Do you dye it or is it," he eyed her up and down, "natural?"

Sakura felt her temper slipping, "That's it! You little genin punks can go back to your sensei's. I'm not afraid of you, and if you don't stop bothering me, you'll be sorry."

"Oh look! Little pinky is a wild cat with sharp claws," Hito nudged his buddy. "Let's go eat lunch, Shiro, before she decides to beat us up," The laughing troublemakers took their leave and Sakura took a deep breath, wishing she had enough chakra to teach them a lesson.

0o0o0

Finally alone, she put on some sunscreen before heading into the pool. The cool water felt soothing on her heated skin. She absently swam a few laps across the length of the wonderfully huge pool. It was deserted, she guessed, because it was so close to lunch time.

In his room, Sasuke woke and looked out the window to see his pink pigtailed team mate swimming in the pool. He felt more than a little annoyed that he'd fallen asleep when he was supposed to watch her; on top of that she'd left without telling him. He got his swim shorts on and went down to the pool.

0o0o0

A few people were beginning to fill the lounge chairs but Sakura was oblivious to them. She floated along with her eyes closed until she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"Hello pinky, having fun?"

"Yes, loads, thanks, goodbye," She turned and floated the opposite direction.

"Oh, hey now I'm sorry baby,/touch/ we didn't mean any harm. Come on, let's play," He offered a sharp toothed smile her inner voice urged her not to trust.

Sakura turned onto her belly and dove under to swim to the other end of the pool. She planned on getting her towel and leaving, /when her leg was jerked hard. Going to surface, she barely got a breath before she was pulled under again by her feet. Strong arms came around her middle from behind, making her sink even more. These stupid boys were pissing her off. She struggled uselessly to break their grip. The second asshole, holding her feet was smiling up at her.

She pinched the arms around her hard, and he released her. She kicked her legs, but the ninja holding them wouldn't let go. She bent at the waist to pry his fingers from her legs. She gasped when she felt her top unhook and slip away from her in chest in an instant.

Cover herself?

Or try to break free?

She was running out of choices, she'd already been under water for over a minute. Her lungs were burning for air. Covering her breasts with one arm, she began trying to draw chakra to her other hand. She would have to immobilize the water-nin holding her legs /in one shot. Her chakra was sluggish and the lack of oxygen from the struggle was getting/ to her. Suddenly the second one behind her was back. He wrapped one arm around her waist as the other was trying to pull the drawstring on/inside/ her pants.

'BASTARD!' she wailed angrily in her head. She stopped fighting the one holding her feet to save her shorts with her hand not covering her breasts.

To her left another form splashed into the pool and made its way under the water toward her.

Her heart leapt with relief when she saw Sasuke's familiar face materialize through the ripple of the water. The boy holding her legs let go as Sasuke grabbed her arms and pulled her away from them up to the surface.

She came up sputtering and coughing./ Using both hands to cover herself now, she was so embarrassed she wanted to die.

"My top!" she cried.

"Calm down," He growled. He held the struggling girl to his chest and tried to tread water enough keep both their heads up above the water line. He wrapped one arm around her waist to free the other to swim, "Let's go the shallow end where we can stand."

She nodded and let him pull her along with him.

"I felt your chakra flare as I came out here," he sounded angry, "are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Those boys are Mist-nins. I had to use chakra. They had me under water and wouldn't let m-me go," her lip began to quiver as delayed shock hit her from trying to draw from chakra reserves that just weren't there, "One took my top while I was trying to get the other to release m-my f-f-feet...then the other…he came b-back t-t-to...he w-was…" She took a deep shuddering breath as a few fat drops of tears fell from her sea green eyes.

He'd seen the little bastard and where his filthy hands had been touching her.

"I'll kill them," Sasuke tried to let her go but she pressed up into him grabbing his waist with both hands.

"No! Please Sasuke-kun! D-d-don't leave me, everyone will s-see..."

He froze. She looked down at what he was staring at and squealed before letting go of him, plunging back under the water, and covering her bare breasts.

Sighing, Sasuke pulled her back up by her arms and gave her a shake for acting ridiculous.

"Ok, I won't leave you," He had felt her heart hammering in her chest when she had pressed against him, "Hang on," he stood in the shallow end of the pool, and wrapping his arms around her, quickly used the signs for a transportation jutsu.

They vanished from the pool into Sasuke's room, and stood there dripping for about three seconds before things became a bit more complicated.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank you Sa-suk-" his teammate fainted dead away from overuse of her chakra, for the second time in two days.

Kakashi was gonna murder him.

But not before he murdered those two ninjas that had started this whole ordeal.

He picked her up and brought her to his bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he dried her off he the best he could, trying not to think about her being mostly naked in his arms and how smooth her skin was. He wrapped another towel around her waist before laying her on his bed.

He grabbed his discarded shirt to put on her while his mind wandered, thinking of how soft she'd felt when he pulled her against himself, her chest crushed against his own. How his head had gone blank when she'd grabbed his waist in the pool, baring herself as she pushed up against him. The pebbled tips of her breast rubbing against his hard chest had an electric effect on him. He had instantly forgotten about the men harassing her. He shook his head to clear it. He was definitely becoming way too lax. Women had been throwing their-selves at him since he turned twelve, and the effect had never been this physically powerful. His mind began to dissect his actions to see what was different.

Things like this should not have such a strong effect on him.

Should not.

'Stupid girl, getting herself in trouble.'

Why did he feel responsible for her?

'She's my team mate.'

'Bullshit,' his mind argued, 'you would have left any other team mate to save themselves.

'She's a girl. She's weak, defenseless, until her chakra recovers.'

'She wasn't in mortal danger,' his brain protested, 'You know, they wouldn't have killed her, they were goofing around.'

'They were touching something that didn't belong to them,' another, darker, part of his mind growled.

'Who does she belong to?' His mind asked, but he ignored it.

'I told Kakashi I would be responsible for her today, that's all.'

He wrapped sakura in his dry shirt and tucked her into bed making sure she was ok before going back to the pool to recover her swimsuit and take care of a couple of fools.

0o0o0

0o0o0

He found them still in the pool, tossing Sakura's swim top around. They were the only ones left at the pool. The scene they'd made had probably scared the remaining tourists off. The idiots were probably hoping she would come back for round two. He stood at the pool's edge, his chakra leaking menacingly until they stopped and noticed him.

"Give it here," he ordered.

The first one threw the suit to his friend, and Sasuke flash stepped across the water taking the suit mid-air, before returning to the side.

"What are you, her guardian?"

"Aa," He grunted setting down the top, he put his hand into the other one.

"Chidori!"

He watched the panic on their face as he stuck his hand into the pool, electrocuting them.

By the time they dragged themselves out of the pool their hair had been smoking. They were lucky. If Sakura hadn't specifically told him not to kill them, they'd already be dead. He picked up her top, retrieved her bag, and returned to his room.

He walked up to the pigtailed girl sleeping on the bed and brushed the damp hair off her brow. She was just a team mate, barely a friend, he decided. His thumb ghosted over the bruise like marks beneath her eyes.

They had hardly spoke outside missions since he'd come back to Konoha. He knew she had also trained under one of the Sanin, like himself, and the Dobe. She'd grown a lot since he'd left. He remembered the weak silly girl who'd done her damnedest to keep him from leaving to face his fate.

He felt strangely protective of her. She was usually so ridiculously strong it was almost eerie to see her so vulnerable. Like someone would snatch her away if he didn't watch over her.

0o0o0

0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N-I love an emotionally confused Sasuke. The story is about halfway done now. In the first chapter I promised if I received lots of reviews I would get the whole story up by Christmas day. Eight chapter in a few weeks, I must be crazy.

p.s. The Good Samaritan should have a new chapter by tomorrow. It's the climax and it's…shocking, don't hate me (you're gonna hate me). I'd do it tonight but I am going to an Ugly Christmas Sweater party…for real.

Thanks to all the good people who take time to review.

K&K


	5. Chapter 5 Hard Headed Boy

I Do not own Naruto

White Elephant Christmas.

0o0o0

Chapter 5-Hard Headed Boy

A/N Little bit of a lemon here about half way down the page. Not beta'd so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. R & R thanks. K&K

0o0o0

0o0o0

When Sakura opened her eyes this time she was in a new bed and it was dark outside. She sat up onto her knees and looked down at her unfamiliar clothes. She was still in her swimsuit bottoms but now she wore a way too large, long sleeved, oxford type, button up shirt. She felt the neck of the shirt and recognized the Uchiha fan that was stitched there.

"Oh God! It really happened," She moaned pitifully.

A dark figure rose from the corner. Sasuke turned on the bathroom light to give the room light without blinding her.

"Are you ok?" He said looking at the young girl wearing his shirt with the pink pigtails and dark smudges under her big green eyes. His eyes softened as he watched her. She sat forward, hands between her knees on the bed. In his shirt she looked so innocent, so inviting, so…kissable.

"You're not mad Sasuke-kun?"

He shook his head, still outwardly displaying no emotion. She tilted her head, looking at him suspiciously. He was tempted to pull her pigtails.

"You killed them didn't you?" she asked wryly, "Where'd you hide the bodies?"

"Hn, they're not dead yet, but they won't bother _anyone_ for a while," he told her.

"I can't believe they caught me unaware like that," she sighed and looked down at her hands.

"If they are as stupid as they look they might still be here before we leave. If you've recovered your chakra by then I'll let you handle their funerals," he smirked.

He touched her chin to make her face him. Her lips in a perfect pout but her teary, shining, eyes remained downcast in humiliation.

"You look like hell," He lied. She looked lovely and fragile. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and take away her hurts. If she had looked up to him right then, he thinks that he might not have stopped himself from kissing her.

He needed to get away. Being near her was giving him strange thoughts, "I'll bring your clothes over and I'll take your room for the night. You can sleep here till morning."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I've been a pain," She thought if she looked him in the eye she would die of embarrassment. He'd seen her naked and she'd passed out on him like some weakling.

"Next time get me or the Dobe before going anywhere. Kakashi gave you strict orders not to use your chakra and it's not worth dying to avoid a little… embarrassment."

0o0o0

Sasuke let himself into Sakura's room to retrieve her bag. He picked it up noticing how light it was but she always seemed to pack light, preferring to wash her stuff instead of carrying the extra weight. He saw her gloves lay on the table. They were well worn, the leather stretched and scuffed from hard use. He picked them up, noticing they were in pretty bad shape. A good pull and they would probably come apart easily; it made him think back to her shy suggestion of gloves for her birthday.

He hadn't really paid attention to her much, (or anyone else, besides the Dobe. Who wouldn't leave him alone) since he came back. At first he had figured she hadn't changed much, still the same fan girl worrying over him and annoying him. Over time he noticed how busy she kept and how she frequently skipped training with them. When her birthday came he'd just asked Naruto to pick up two of whatever he got and give him the bill, he hadn't even looked for a gift for her.

Then for his birthday, she's surprised him with a handmade quilted eiderdown duvet. King size, the seams were done with the precision of a surgeon. It was heavy dark blue silk with a large Uchiha family fan embroidered on the front beautifully. There were also two plain dark blue matching pillowcases. It's probably taken her weeks or months to make the duvet and the material was of a quality nicer than any he'd ever bought in a store, and he bought the best. Of course he had not forgotten it her gift.

He felt a niggle of guilt now remembering seeing her threadbare furniture, leftover from her deceased parents house and the stupid second hand fridge she was always having Naruto work on. It always seemed to either not keep things cold or freeze them solid.

She probably could have got a nice second hand fridge and a new pair of gloves with what she'd spent on that quilt, not to mention the time she'd put into it. He could vaguely remember the look of disappointment on her face when he thanked her and set it down to go back to his target practice, not knowing what to say to her. He believed, he had told her, he was busy. Looking back now, it seemed cold, even for him. What had been so important at the time where he couldn't recognize what she'd done for him? He had probably just felt awkward and used any excuse to end the conversation.

He slept with it on his bed every night; it was a very fine quality and very soft. The silk embroidery shone softly, even in the moonlight. And he'd got her a cheap bottle of shampoo that he'd not even bothered to pick out himself. Even if he had gone shopping, he probably would have gotten her the same, stupid gift.

She was there whenever anyone needed a hand. Everybody needed Sakura but nobody seemed to care what Sakura needed, or, better to say they had learned to take for granted her giving ways. Sure he was gone for a couple of years, but that was a crappy excuse, and he knew it.

She was his team mate and the only girl he'd ever bought a gift for but, his mother would have been ashamed of the way he'd gone about it.

Sai was an unfeeling idiot, and Naruto, well besides being an idiot, he was as piss poor as the girl. Especially, seeing as how most of his money went into his stomach. So at least a nice gift made more sense for Sasuke. He could have easily afforded a nice pair of gloves for her and he knew she would take it at face value and not read his gift to mean more then it was. He felt like an ass, but at the same time he was mad at her too. What right did she have spending that kind of money and time on him when she had things she really needed? And where did all her money go? She didn't eat like Naruto and her tiny apartment couldn't cost much. She was working full time at the hospital, helping the Hokage and going on missions, she should have money coming out her ears. Maybe she had a secret gambling habit like her Shisou. Sasuke shook his head. He just couldn't see it yet, but he was determined find out.

0o0o0

0o0o0

He put her bag in his room with her. Sakura had already fallen back asleep when he returned. Leaning over to check on her, he brushed her bangs off her face, and touched the discoloration under her eyes with his fingertip. She looked worse then before.

He sighed at the confused feelings this team mate gave him. Sasuke turned out the light and locked her door as he left.

He went to find Kakashi and report on Sakura's recovery. He conveniently left out the pool incident, knowing she was mortified the water-nin had gotten the drop on her. And he wasn't about to tell the old pervert how she'd passed out naked in his arms. Sasuke wasn't sure that the old man wouldn't find some way to pin the incident on himself. He told Kakashi she was simply tired, taking longer than expected to recover and she'd probably be ok in another day or two. Kakashi, Sai, and Naruto had wrapped up the loose ends of the mission. They had the rest of the weekend to relax.

He was glad his job as nursemaid was being taken over tomorrow by the copy-nin. The Dobe he could handle with his fists, but that little slip of a kunochi with the fiery temper and the heart of gold did strange things to his head. He went back in her empty room to sleep. He crossed the room without turning on the lights, dropped into the bed, and went to sleep.

0o0o0

"Sa-su-ke-kun," soft lips trembled with longing.

He opened his eyes.

Sakura sat on her knees on his bed and leaned forward towards him. She was still wearing his shirt only this time that was all she wore. The top hung open to her waist and he could see the gentle curve of her breasts and the edge of pink buds that were only partially covered.

"Suki," her pretty lips in a pout as she confessed to him.

He didn't ask her why she came to him, he only sat up in the bed and, placing his hand behind her neck, pulled her to lie atop him as he ravished her lips.

He pushed the shirt off her shoulders, kissing her neck as he breathed in her sweet, spicy scent.

His thumbs brushed over the tender buds of her breast as she sighed and moaned his name.

"Onegai, Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice was so soft and innocent but her actions belied that, and told him a different fact.

She wanted him.

He pressed her hips into his to relieve some of the pressure there but it only had the opposite effect. He groaned at the thought of taking the innocence she'd saved for him.

His hand ran over the smooth curve of her bottom and hooked her silky thigh over his own. Her eyes were passion darkened and sultry, her kiss swollen lips begged to be kissed more.

She moved her hand down his chest and abdomen, pulling the drawstring on his pants. He wanted her all right; he wanted her now.

Bad.

"Sakura."

Sasuke opened his eyes to bright sunlight streaming in the room.

"SHIT! Fuck me," he cursed as he woke, his only company a huge hard on, not the girl who had been seducing him in his dream. He could still smell her he realized. It must have been her scent on the pillow.

"Dammit," he got up to take a cold shower and before he could reach the bathroom there was a knock on the door. He opened it a crack to see the girl from his dream standing there.

'Room service?' a dirty thought from his dream whispered in his mind. He frowned and asked Sakura what she needed.

0o0o0

Sasuke looked mad to see her at his door so early. She took a step back "Sorry S-sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to wake you…I just thought there might be questions if Kakashi found out we slept in each other's rooms so I thought we could, you know, switch back."

"Aa," He agreed opening his door, letting her in and putting his hand out for his key.

"Thanks for everything Sasuke…um…"

"…Onegai, Sasuke-kun, if you wouldn't mind, don't tell the boys about yesterday," She turned bright pink as she remembered what had happened. "I…I…"

His eyes widened and then immediately narrowed as she repeated the words from his dream. Sakura's eyes grew large as she was taken aback to the point of stuttering by his ill-tempered expression, even though it wasn't directed at her. Sakura had no idea what he'd just been thinking of her. She was concerned he might share what he'd seen with them.

'Like hell,' he thought possessively.

"Aa, don't go anywhere alone," He ordered her and she nodded, not looking him in the eye. He grabbed his bag and shut the door behind him.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The rest of the week was uneventful. Sakura spent that day in bed. After that, Naruto and Sai kept her busy playing in the pool, while Sasuke and Kakashi sat in pool chairs ignoring their antics.

The return trip was uneventful. As they walked they discussed the upcoming holiday next month and Naruto asked Sakura what she'd like for a gift.

"Let's not do gifts this year Naruto," Sakura suggested.

"No. Tell me what you would like Sakura, I'll be sure to get it," Naruto insisted.

"Well there is something I would like to try," She sounded hopeful. Sasuke and Sai came closer to find out what she thought.

"I want to try a white elephant Christmas."

"You want an elephant, hag?" Sai asked

"No Sai, a white elephant is a form of gift giving. It's a way of showing your feelings. You take something you already have that shows your feeling for another and give it to them. A cherished book, or something nice you don't use. That or you take something you have and make a gift for them. For example I could use yarn and knit a scarf or flour and bake you a cake. Anything goes but the rule is, no _buying_ the gift."

"Easy for Sai, all he has to do is paint a picture," Naruto complained.

"Actually dickless, I think it would be more appropriate to wrap up the contents of my trash receptacle, to show what I think of you."

Sakura stifled a giggle as Naruto growled, "No Sai, it has to be something nice too."

"Is that what will make you happy Sakura?" Kakashi asked peeking over the top of his book.

She nodded.

"Ok boys, you heard her, _white elephant_ Christmas it is. Let's step it up, I'd like to get back before dinner."

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N Should have a few and possibly all the rest of the chapters up in the next couple days. Fingers crossed, got some traveling and a lot of cooking to fit in there too. Sakura is pretty much in the dark here as to what's going on with Sasuke as you can see but more will come to light in the next chapter 6-Avenger-san. I also feel it's perfectly alright to torture Sasuke a little with his feelings and confusion seeing as how he's tortured Sakura for so long. Call it payback, he wouldn't know many feelings except anger and hate until it's kicked him in the teeth a few times. I don't hate him though; on the contrary he's just a lost little boy. Lol. OOC Sasuke? Maybe, but hormones and pheromones do weird things to people. He is human after all. Hot naked women make people do weird shit right? Ahaha.

I'm sure you probably know this but…

Onegai-few different meanings but here it is 'Please'-as in begging Sasuke for a favor/sexual. In Sasukes's fantasy- not when she said it later, it's just please then.

Suki-like (you)-it's like slang for suki da yo-I like/love you (in most cases, it's love/like, not just friendship like) In Sasuke's fantasy it's love/like ; )

Japanese words are more fun to use sometimes because of the different meanings for them can lead to fun situations. They also give a certain anime-ish feeling to the situation so I'll use them once in a while.

Duvet-a fancy type of quilted bedspread usually stuffed with eiderdown-the very softest, fine feathers from ducks. In this story I will go back and forth probably also calling this a quilt but I felt sometimes 'quilt' seemed like an old fashioned word for this story and I wanted to convey the luxury of the gift. Sound dumb?…ok, yeah, maybe, but that's what I did. :-P


	6. Chapter 6 Avengersan

I do not own Naruto but my strange story ideas all come from my own head. Hope they are entertaining. I know,…I'm weird…product of a twisted upbringing, lol, you have no idea…enjoy.

Happy Holidays.

0o0o0

White Elephant Christmas

Chapter 6

Avenger-san

0o0o0o0

Two days later Sasuke decided to visit his teammate's best friend Ino at the flower shop and interrogate her for info on Sakura's life while he was gone from Konoha.

The little bell tinkled, almost irritatingly happily, as he entered the flower shop.

"Good morning! How may I help…oh, it's you," Ino sighed under her breath.

"Hello, Sasuke," she said with fake cheer. "Are you here to buy flowers for someone special?"

"No."

"Of course not," she agreed, "What do you want?" the blonde questioned rudely.

There used to be a time Ino would fall all over herself just to talk to Sasuke, but that time was long gone with all the pain she'd seen Sakura go through.

"I want to ask you about Sakura."

"That's funny, I'd of thought she was the last person you ever thought about," she hypothesized, "The first being yourself, of course."

He ignored her rambling, "What happened to her parents?"

"They died on a trip to Wave, while _you_ were gone," she said caustically, "Her team was there for her though the funerals. Well, _most_ of them, anyway."

"Hn," he grunted, "Why doesn't Sakura live in her house anymore?"

"Well, when you die owing more then you have, the bank tends to look down upon your heirs.

"They took her house?"

"And everything in it. Anything of value, anyhow. They let her keep a bed and some junk furniture. She had to sleep in our guest room for a couple of months till she had enough to get a first and last down payment for her own apartment."

"How long has she been on her own?"

"Since just before her fifteenth birthday. The only reason the landlord let her rent is because the Hokage spoke for her. My parents wanted her stay with us, but forehead was too independent."

"Hn."

"She's been on her own almost as long as you. The only difference is everybody in Konoha loves _her_."

"Really?" he smirked at her.

Ino burned with anger at the pompous Uchiha.

"Yeah! And I've held back till now, because she asked me to, but since you're here and being so nosy I'm just gonna say it," she warned.

"You have to be the biggest jerk in the world," the sharp tongued girl nagged, "Do you know how much crap you've put her through, and it didn't even end when you came home! She spent three months making you a birthday present she couldn't possibly afford, and you took one look at her beautiful work and went right back to what you were doing!"

"Would it have killed you to take it out of the box and admired what she put her heart into? What cost her pride so much? What she's still paying for?"

"What?"

""Yeah, you dumb jerk. She became indentured to a silk baron to get that luxury material. She doesn't have a big trust fund like some of us. She has to work for every penny."

"Indentured?"

"As in servant, asshole! For one year she has to go work for him first three days every month, doing whatever he tells her to. From medical to cleaning, and not just his house, his whole village! Whatever he wants and she doesn't complain one bit. Last month he had her using jutsu, to clear forest for his new house to be built. He knew about her strength and position as Hokage's assistant when she asked him to barter for the silk. He's getting many times its worth in sweat and toil out of her. All so the Uchiha heir can feel comforted and _special_."

She snorted at him.

"I can't believe she doesn't regret doing that for you. She feels like it's up to her to take care of all your team."

She turned her nose up at him.

"I understand that of course, but at least my team appreciates me and treats me with respect," she added, "You guys call her stupid and ugly and hag and act like she's a burden, when we all know she's saved every one of your asses at least once!"

"Thank you for the information," he turned to leave having got what he wanted.

Ino got louder.

"You dorks are the stupid ones! One of these days she's gonna wake up and see how desirable all the other men in the village find her, and she's gonna finally let you all go. Hey! I'm not done telling you off you jerk! Get back here!"

Sasuke shut the door to the flower shop and shut out the harpy and the cheery tingling bell.

0o0o0

It was high time he found out just what Sakura has been up to. Deciding to shadow her, he went to her apartment, but she wasn't there. She would most likely be either at the hospital or the Hokage's office. He couldn't spy on the Hokage, so he checked the hospital instead.

He was in luck.

0o0o0

"Come on Shizune," Sakura begged, "I just need to fit in one last shift before I go on mission tomorrow"

"No way! You just pulled a double" the young woman's supervisor objected, "It's ridiculous to push yourself so hard, especially after almost dying on your last mission."

"I didn't die, Kakashi was exaggerating," she assured her boss.

'Except of embarrassment', she thought, 'if only those stupid water-nin hadn't disappeared on her. Sasuke probably had something to do with that.'

"My last shift was cake. Most of it was spent filing. I've used hardly any chakra and I'm not even tired, besides we are way behind in paperwork and it will help to catch up a little," she finagled, "I'll probably be up all night anyways. Please? Half shift?"

"Fine, go take your dinner break and eat something, then you can work one _half _shift, _four_ hours. But if I see you in the hospital one minute past eleven, then I'm gonna suspend you without pay for a week, got it?"

"Thanks Shizune," the med-nin grinned, "That extra really helps me out. I'll be back right after I eat."

Sasuke followed her to the cafeteria, staying out of sight, but she only bought an apple and green tea. Sitting in a corner he watched as she ate the apple then lay her head on her arms for a few minutes. He waited twenty minutes before she stirred again, popping a soldier pill in her mouth and downing the rest of her tea. He didn't follow her. He knew where she'd be for the next four hours any way. After that she'd probably go home and sleep before heading to the silk baron's estate before dawn. Tomorrow was the first of the month.

0o0o0o0

Sakura got up at three am and jumped into the shower to wake up. There was a four hour trip ahead of her, but if she left by four a.m. she could make a quick stop and still be at the silk baron's compound by nine.

She signed out at the gate by 3:30 and set on the east road at a brisk walk. She planned to increase her pace, but not before the sun came up, even this close to home, and inside Fire country, it wasn't safe to travel quickly at night.

It was peaceful to walk in the calm of predawn. The moon had set and even the nocturnal animals were going to bed. Only once did Sakura sense something out of place, stopping and waiting a whole ten minutes to see what it was. She was silent in the shadows, but nothing happened, so she moved out again.

0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke followed Sakura out of the village, after almost having missed her. He thought that after working for well over 20 hours that she would sleep more then she had. If he hadn't put the trap across her door, that alerted him to her exit, he would probably have missed her. Now he was sitting in the shadows, waiting for her to resume her journey.

Finally, when the kunochi believed hearing his step had been her imagination, she looked at the lightening sky and took off, this time with speed.

An hour later found her outside a small village half hours travel from the silk baron's compound. She entered the shrine, greeted the priest who took care of it. Then went back to the orphanage located behind it.

As Sasuke watched Sakura was greeted, or rather, swarmed under a pile of at least a dozen children calling her 'Sakura onee-chan'. She sat at eye level with them all, and kissed and hugged every one of them. An older lady came out and greeted her before going back inside with the promise to make some tea.

Sakura sat and took the time to talk to each child, assessing their health with chakra laden hands, then handing each one a stick candy as she finished.

While she worked, the youngest child sat, content in her lap. With his thumb in his mouth, he stared adoringly at her. He watched her work with affectionate interest and she frequently put her hand on his dark head to stroke his long dark hair.

Instead of running off with their candy, they all sat quietly in rapt attention as she talked to them. Eyes widened and with amazement when she made grand gestures with her hands. She was telling them a story, Sasuke assumed. From their looks of awe, he figured it must be a good one.

The caretaker soon came back and dragged Sakura into the house, despite protests of the children. She shooed them off to play and took Sakura to the side porch to have tea and biscuits with her.

They talked and laughed for a while as the children played nearby, stopping to kiss or hug Sakura before flitting off again. The smallest, once again, climbing into her lap to cuddle.

Soon they were saying their goodbyes. Sakura hugged the caretaker, before she put a small wad of cash into her hands. The lady tried to give it back, but Sakura shook her head, placing a hand on the head of the little boy who clung to her leg now, looking a little sad.

He must be all of three Sasuke thought.

Sakura bent over to pick him up and showered kisses on him until he was giggling madly. She set him down and he waved goodbye before he ran off to play.

Sasuke saw the perfect row of stitches in her shorts as she bent over. The kunochi had repaired them after Kakashi had cut them off to get glass out of her leg. She'd lied when she said she would buy new ones. She'd told Kakashi in the bathroom they were her best shorts and had cried when he cut them.

Now he just seen her give what looked like a month's pay to this orphanage caretaker. If she had so much extra money, why didn't she get the things she needed or pay this silk baron person?

He watched her walk away into the forest and he was a little confused. Why would she struggle at home, just to give it away to a bunch of parentless kids? Yeah, sure, charity was good thing and all, but she couldn't afford to do it, so why did she?

Intrigued, he turned to go back into the shadows to follow her, and almost jumped at what he saw behind him. The littlest of the children stood there with his thumb in his mouth. The small ebony haired boy stared up at him with large dark eyes. The child hadn't even made a sound as he had snuck up to him.

'Pretty good, kid,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted the youngster not knowing what else to say, "What's your name?"

"Fugaku," the little boy said around his thumb, "Are you the avenger-san?"

It had been awhile since Sasuke had heard that silly nickname.

Fugaku, the boys name stirred up memories of his own father, but he didn't understand what the little boy was talking about. "Take your thumb out of your mouth and say that again," he said brusquely.

The boys eyes widened. He slowly took his thumb from his mouth, "Are you the Avenger-san? You look like him," the boy asserted.

"Avenger-san, huh?" Sasuke repeated, "What does he look like?"

The suddenly very excited boy spoke animatedly.

"Sak'ra-okaa-san says he is tall and handsome, and he carries a sword to right the wrongs of all the bad guys. His hair sticks up funny like yours, too, but you don't have red eyes with tadpoles that spin. The Avenger has a fox friend called 'Ruto, a lazy Kaka-sensei wit' silver hair, and the Ambu Shadow."

Sasuke was speechless.

'Wait a minute,' his mind interjected.

'What the hell!'

"Why do you call her okaa-san?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Things you probably already know:

Okaa-san means mother.

Secrets out?

Maybe.

Hope you find it interesting. Thanks for the encouragement to those of you who review my stories.

Next up

Chapter 7 Sakura's Precious Person.

Sorry about the 0o0o0's. I've tried line breaks but when I upload them they disappear for some odd reason, making things look crammed, it's getting tedious going into upload manager to try to fix it so I'll use the 0o0o0's until I find out a better way.

Review please.

K&K


	7. Chapter 7 Sakura's Precious Person

DNON

White Elephant Christmas

0o0o0

Chapter 7

Sakura's Precious Person

0o0o0

Previously:

'Wait a minute,' his mind interjected.

"Why do you call her okaa-san?" he asked the child.

0o0o0o0o0

The little boy spoke quickly, almost breathlessly, "Because she's my mommy. My first mommy died when I was borned but Sak'ra-okaa-san was there to save me. She took care of me and gave me a strong name and she comes to see me every month," The boy smiled proudly, "Someday I'm going to visit her and live in her house. She's the nicest and the most prettiest kaa-san ever, and she comes and helps baa-chan take care of us."

He stopped to take a big breath.

"My okaa-san loves me," the child told him.

"…Aa, yes, I can see that," Sasuke checked to see if anyone else had spotted him before turning back to the child.

"I have to go now Fugaku, but if you can keep a secret I show you something special."

The boy nodded his head and put his thumb in his mouth.

Sasuke smirked at the little boy as his eyes slowly bled to red.

The boy gasped and forgot about his thumb, dropping it to his side, speaking with awe, "Avenger-san!"

Sasuke put a finger to his lips and disappeared before the child's eyes. The boy squealed happily and ran back to the caretakers' cottage with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke hurried to catch up to his pink haired team mate. She'd been busy in his absence. Now he understood her need for the extra money, but she was foolish to think she could save everyone. He hoped the child wouldn't have to be disappointed if he never got to live with her. What would she do with a child? They were a lot to look after at that age, and she was always working.

By the time he found her trail and, therefore, Sakura, she was already working at the silk baron's site for his new mansion. She was, of all the ridiculous things, making a man-made lake. Using powerful chakra punches to make huge holes and then helping workers dig the softened soil out. It was an incredible waste of her talent, as far as Sasuke was concerned. Her chakra would be exhausted by nightfall.

He left to find out more about this silk baron.

0o0o0

Sakura worked for three days on the 'lake' the baron's wives wanted to see from their new home. It was hard work, but it didn't challenge her mind in the least. By the time she left three days later she was dead tired. Still, she hurried so she had time to spend with Fugaku before heading back to Konoha in the morning.

She arrived in the afternoon and had an early dinner with the children and played a few games of Go with Fugaku. Sasuke, who sat above them in the trees, heard the soft clack as stones were placed on the board, and listened the animated conversation of the child as he told his 'kaa-san of all he did while she was away. As evening wore on she laid a bedroll out on the porch to spend the night at the orphanage before going home.

Sasuke watched as she fell asleep before sun set, the child next to her with his little hand on her cheek. They were both smiling. Watching them felt like an invasion of a private moment. Sasuke's chest felt tight. He recalled time spent with his own mother.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke went back that night to the silk baron's house. The ostentatious fool was more than happy to entertain an Uchiha, and received him in grand style. He offered him a suite for the night. Sasuke refused politely, before getting down to business.

"I hear you have a kunochi under contract to you."

"Oh yes," the man warmed up to the subject with pride, "The Hokage's apprentice herself has been working for me these last six months. She has, literally, moved mountains for me," he chuckled.

"I want to buy out her contract," Sasuke told him.

"Oh, that would not be possible Uchiha-san," the baron assured him, "She is not only a great asset, having her work here has been a boon to my reputation."

He grinned and displayed his hands to indicate the wealth around them. "Money I have in plenty, her reputation though, has brought me fame and nobody can understand how I got her to do so much…"

"Menial slave work for the cost of fabric and thread?" Sasuke's icy voice dropped the temperature in the room, "I wonder if Tsunade-sama will see the humor in you making her your servant for a roll of silk."

"The very best silk Uchiha-san. The silk Sakura-chan received is normally reserved for only the emperor himself. I had to make special allowances for her to get this material, it's priceless."

"Not priceless, if you sell it to kings. The servitude you are inflicting is too high a price. Tell me what it costs, I'll pay the full price, and you can keep what she already earned for you on top of that."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Uchiha-san. Sakura-chan herself has never told me of being displeased with our arrangement. She insisted on the absolute best hand died fabric and silk threads. She planned to make some very luxurious bedding. Whoever got it received a kingly gift."

The Baron smiled widely, "I offered her a high position in my own house too, but she turned me down."

"Position?"

"I offered to make her one of my wives, alas; perhaps she has her heart set on another, Sakura-chan turned me down."

Sasuke's fists closed at this man calling Sakura's name familiarly, to keep from pulling his sword on the dolt.

"Sir, from now, on you will address _Haruno-san_ properly, or you will find your shoulders a few pounds lighter. Do you understand?"

"Hai. Gomenasai, Uchiha-san," the Baron spoke uncertainly, "I meant no disrespect."

Sasuke's sharingan was swirling dangerously, "Seems to me you mean nothing but disrespect to Haruno-san, the way you take advantage of her. I want you to reconsider your refusal to settle her contract. I'll be in contact with you," Sasuke got up angrily and left before he lost control of his temper.

'What the hell was that girl thinking?'

0o0o0o0

The next morning, about thirty minutes after Sakura left the orphanage, Sasuke caught up to confront her. Needless to say, he was not happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He spoke from behind, startling the woman.

His first words had her, kunai in hand, at battle stance, "Geez Sasuke, you scared the hell out of me. What brings you out this way?"

"You," He said coldly.

"Me? I don't understand?" her brow knit in worry, "Did something bad happen in Konoha?" She put her kunai away to ready herself for a fast sprint home.

He put his hand on her arm. The touch shocked them both but he didn't remove it.

"Nothing happened in Konoha. I want to know what you think you're doing out here."

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief, "it's just a mission. Small stuff really, one person job."

"Hn," his eyes narrowed disbelievingly.

"Um…yeah," she laughed uneasily, "It would be a waste to send the whole team, boring work too."

"Oh, I don't know, the Baron seems to think what you do is quite important."

She put her hand behind her head rubbing her neck while taking a step back from him, avoiding eye contact, "Really? Ah…uh…about that, I…uh,"

He pulled her back with a jerk, "You shouldn't have done that for me. It was…" he didn't want to prove Ino right by calling her act stupid but, what else could he honestly say?

"…it was very nice of you, but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble for me."

She smiled beautifully and Sasuke's heart skipped. It had been so long since she'd smiled at him that way. Specifically, since he'd crushed her feelings by not properly accepting her gift, he released her arm.

"You really like it?" she asked excitedly.

"Aa," he nodded, "you do fine work."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she said happily.

He looked at her suspiciously, 'Why was his opinion that important to her?' They walked together in silence for a few more miles before he could bring himself to ask her the other thing he was curious about.

"When did you have a son?"

She stopped dead on the road.

Frozen.

"You followed me," she said barely above a whisper.

The next words were much louder.

"You FUCKING followed me!"

"I asked you a question," He said.

"It's none of your business."

"Answer me."

"No," she ran from him.

"Sakura."

"No!"

"Come here."

"No, leave me alone!"

He caught up to her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Just tell me what happened," he insisted.

"He's…mine, but I didn't give birth to him," she began slowly.

"I know."

"How…who told you?"

"He told me himself. You should talk to him about sneaking up on strangers," He let go long enough to turn her in his arms but he wouldn't release her fully, not until she told him everything.

She laughed albeit a little shakily, "He's fearless, like most children his age."

"Why does he call you Okaa-san?"

"Well, I am the only one he's ever known. I mean, I didn't give birth to him, but I did give him life. You see, I was out in the field, working in the extreme northern part of Iwa. There, on the side of a mountain, was a tiny village I came across on my way home," she explained.

"As I came into the village, I first noticed some of the structures had been burned down. There were few people left in the village, most of them very young or very old. I came upon an old woman crying for help."

"Someone had just killed her neighbors. The husband and the very pregnant wife. She thought the babe might still be saved, but didn't know what to do."

"I found them dead, as the old woman had stated. Their bodies were still warm."

"I performed a c-section on the mother and got the baby out. He wasn't breathing, but I administered chakra and the breath of life," there were tears in her eyes.

"His first cries stole my heart, Sasuke. He was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes. The old lady was so happy I could bring him back, but she insisted she was too old and weak to care for an infant. The woman also feared the shinobi who had murdered the child's family would return to wreak more havoc. The couple had lived in the village many years and had no other family. She insisted I take him with me to find him something better. Frankly, by that point, I don't think I could have left him behind. From the first breath I felt like he was part of me," she shook her head unhurriedly, "I know, it probably sounds silly to you."

"There's an old saying," Sasuke quoted, "If you save a life, you are responsible for it."

She nodded.

"Yes. I had him with me, traveling for the first three months of his life. Then found this orphanage near Konoha to take care of him until I could find him a good home. But for him, home never came. I couldn't take him to Konoha. I 'm always working or on missions. If I died on one, he would be alone again. Here, he has brothers, sisters, and a kind baa-san."

She smiled sadly, "I know it's only temporary, I come when I can. He's a very good boy, but the caretaker thinks he's still too young for me to take on alone. Another year or two though, when he's old enough for school, I think he'll be able to come live with me for good. Unless, of course someone else comes along who can adopt him," she closed her eyes, "Then I'll have to let him go, but it'll be ok, as long as he isn't alone," her smile trembled, "Aside from team seven, he's the only family I have. He's a wonderful boy, and he loves to hear stories about team seven."

"He called me avenger-san."

"Sorry, he's a very curious boy. I didn't use your name, Uchiha's are kind of famous and I didn't want him to draw inappropriate attention. They are just stories."

"Don't you think you're a little young to take on motherhood?" He towered over her, pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. He could get lost in those verdant depths. She had been glowing when she spoke of the child.

"Sasuke, I killed an Akatsuki when I was 15, I've held peoples' hearts in my hands and massaged them back to life. I've been responsible for many people for years, and many girls my age are already married with children. Just how old do you think I need to be?"

"Is there anything else?" he inquired.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Are you hiding any more secrets from me?"

Her face became dark with anger, "You think I've been keeping secrets from you? When did this become about you? Since when have you cared enough to want to know what I did with my life outside missions? You…"

He bent down and kissed her forehead. She wasn't hiding anything else. He could tell because she could look him in the eye again.

"We're team mates, there should be no secrets," He let go of her chin and began walking back to the village. Satisfied, finally, with the answers he had received.

She stood shocked. She stared as he walked out of site before she continued towards home.

He could see how tired she was still. She was stretching herself too thin, just to help take care of others. Working herself to death to support herself and an entire orphanage.

Next he was going to pay the Hokage a visit.

0o0o0o0

"What is it Uchiha? I haven't got all day."

Apparently the Hokage was a little hung-over. He asked if she knew about Sakura's 'missions.'

"You don't think I know what she's been doing?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"What do you take me for Uchiha?" she spat, "There are no secrets between my apprentice and me."

"It's beneath her to do something so demeaning," Sasuke noted.

"She is a grown woman who can decide for herself what is or isn't demeaning," She scoffed.

"Is this about the gift she made you?" she guessed correctly, "Feeling guilty?"

"Hn."

"Don't," she assured him, "you're not the only one she's done something selfless for. Sakura has a knack for touching people's hearts, finding what someone really needs to feel eased. The girl finds a way to do that for them without throwing money at it. Whether it is something useful to a person or just brings them comfort. Sometimes it's expensive, sometimes it cost nothing. She always manages to pay for it with her time. Her heart goes into whatever she does for someone, that's what makes her special."

"Two years ago, she gave me an antique sake set that was exactly like the one my husband had given me for our first anniversary."

She got very quiet, "One that I accidently broke when he died."

"Last year she gave me a jutsu, long and complicated, that she performed on my desk to keep it from cracking when I hit it with my fist."

"I have seen her work her ass off to give to others. Money and status doesn't mean much to her, she gives it away and just works harder. She does it out of _love_. The more she loves, the harder she works. It's just her way."

She looked at him critically.

"Maybe you just feel bad because you've finally seen the love she has shown you."

"What good would it do your soul, to accept some of that love, and return it?" she challenged him.

"Do you honestly think you could ever do _better_ by your clan then Sakura Haruno? Do you think she's not worthy? Desirable?"

"I can tell you, foolish boy, since you've been gone she has had men lined up at her door. Even the Kazekage and the Daiyamo of Suna have made "inquiries" as to her interest to, and I quote, "help our countries dual interest in peace by the bonds of marriage.""

She scoffed, "We both know that they were interested in Sakura, not peace. Blindly," she looked hard at him, "or not so blindly, she has ignored them, thanks to some issues she's had in her life, (_cough_) asshole (_cough_) teammates (_cough)_." The Hokage smirked, "Sakura's never understood her value."

Tsunade stood up.

"And she's only ever loved one boy. No matter how _useless_ he's been to her," She gave him a dirty look, "She's always been loyal to two things, Konoha, and _you_."

"These last three years she has grown tremendously though," She reached into a cupboard and drew out a bottle of sake and a delicate cup from the very set Sakura had given her.

"You see, she has someone _else_ precious to her now, another young man who holds her heart."

Sasuke knew who she spoke of, Fugaku.

"She won't abandon this young man either, not even for you. I hope you figure out what's important to you before it's too late to matter."

She sat, drank, and refilled her cup.

"I thought Dan and I had a lifetime to be happy and have a family," she sighed, "Fate is fickle, Uchiha. If we thumb out nose at it for too long it takes away our choices and we end up alone."

She turned away, dismissing him without words, to look out the window.

Sasuke had some thinking to do.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

A/N One chapter left, show some love, and review the story I worked on so hard for you.

Things you probably already know:

Arigato-thank you

Gomenasai-sorry, politely.

Hai-yes, correct, I agree, etc.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Home

DNON

White Elephant Christmas

Chapter 8 - Final chapter

-Coming Home-

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

The three weeks before Christmas went by in a blur for Sakura. She was constantly busy working at the hospital as there was a mini cold and flu epidemic going on. The few times she saw anyone from her team in town they avoided her. Going as far as running from her to not let her speak to them. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she tried her best to ignore their strange behavior and spent her spare time making a gift for each of them.

The day before Christmas Eve, Sasuke showed up at her office as she tried to finish two miles of paperwork so she could enjoy the next two days off, guilt free. He was quiet. He cloaked his chakra, snuck up behind her, and laid a hand on her shoulder making her scream.

"Why can't you just knock?" He was so close to her she could smell his scent, a mix of pine…ash…and man.

"Hn."

"You just enjoy scaring me don't you?" It was intoxicating, having him so close. It was totally unfair for one man to have this much effect on her senses.

"Aa"

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

"You look tired, you work too much," he observed.

Did he actually seem concerned? "Some of us have to work, Sasuke."

"Hn," he grunted.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Tommorow at Kakashi's apartment, we're meeting at 2:00. Kakashi is making dinner."

"Kakashi sensei's cooking and at his place? What did he play to lose the bet?"

"Bet?"

"Was it Janken?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Kakashi never volunteers to cook anything. He is pretty good at it, though. I don't know why he doesn't like it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Aa," his hands moving through a transportation jutsu, Sasuke disappeared.

"Show off," she grumbled, returning to her mountain of work.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

"Sakura-chan! Merry Christmas!" Naruto pulled her into a bear hug, making her drop her bag of gifts onto the floor. Good thing it wasn't anything breakable.

"Merry Christmas Naruto," She kissed him on the cheek. He was like a rambunctious puppy, she couldn't help but smile at his cheerfulness.

"Happy Holidays, Ugly."

"Hello Sai. Merry Christmas."

"If you're kissing dickless I want one too," the ink-nin stated

In the almost six years she'd known him he refused always to call her by her name. Sigh, she never would have guessed she'd be ok with someone calling her ugly or hag, but she'd given Sai some leeway seeing as he'd been forced to give up his emotions as a child. At least he acted almost human now. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Sakura," Kakashi pushed Sai over and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"It's so nice of you to make us dinner Kakashi, what we having?"

"I'm making your favorite," he informed his favorite student, "tempura."

"I love it when you cook."

"Don't tell anyone else that," he whispered in her ear, "they'll want me to cook more often."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"The traitor is coming after dinner," Sai put in, "He has something to take care of first."

"Oh, ok."

"Come on Sakura-chan, sit next to me," Naruto insisted, "Let's eat, I'm starving."

They had a wonderful dinner, laughing, telling stories and reminiscing old times. After dinner they all helped clean up, and as they put away the last plate there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura called, going to open the door, "Will wonders never cease? You do know how to knock. Merry Christmas, Sasuke," She would have kissed his cheek, but to tell the truth, she was scared. He was just too forbidding, too…Uchiha, "Come join us," she stepped back allowing him to enter.

"Hn," he grunted at her. She looked very happy today. Her skin was glowing, and she wore a pretty silky green dress that matched her eyes. It also showed off her legs quite nicely.

"Come on everyone. Let's exchange gifts," Kakashi told them, "I have to get up early tomorrow."

"You have a mission?" the rose haired girl questioned.

"Uh..no. I promised my pack I would take them on an all day hike for Christmas. We don't often get time to just play around together, usually it's work. So, tomorrow I'm devoting to them to thank them for being so very helpful to me."

"That's so sweet Kakashi," Sakura beamed.

"Yeah, whatever. You're an angel Kakashi sensei," Naruto teased, "you go first."

"Alright, I hope you appreciate what I have for you," he passed them all small, wrapped packages, "Open them together, please."

They all opened the packages quickly, anxious to see what their mentor had given them, "Hey! They're pervy books!" Naruto yelled.

"My favorites, Sakura said to pick something that made me think of you."

"Porn? Dickless, I hope he was thinking of you and not me when he wrapped these."

"Hey!"

"I was thinking of all the time training and missions we'd spent together and also of the first bell test I'd given you."

"I think I understand, Kakashi, thank you for giving me something that means so much to you," Sakura thanked him, "We all know how much you love your porn."

"Adult, contemporary, literature, Sakura. Please be careful not to break the binding when you open them, their collectable you know. And don't read them while eating, or sweating, or bathing, or…"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto griped, "Sakura, it's your turn."

"Ok," she handed them all her small packages.

They opened their gifts to see she had made them all scarves of blue silk. On Sai's there was an embroidered symbol of the Anbu. Naruto's had the rasengan training tattoo symbol from his training with Jariaya. Kakashi's had the red Konoha symbol found on his jounin uniform and Sasuke's carried the Uchiha clan's fan.

"Sakura-chan, these are cool, when did you learn to sew?"

"I sew all the time Naruto. Usually though, I'm sewing bodies back together."

"Very nice, Sakura-chan," Kakashi complemented her, "This will come in handy on cold nights. Sai, it's your turn."

"I want dickless to open his first," Sai said handing Naruto a very small package.

"This better not be your garbage."

"It's too small for that, Dobe, just open it already."

Naruto opened it, "What the hell is this?" He held up a scrap of black lace and silk.

"Sai!" Sakura yelled.

"What? I thought since he was Dickless he could use some pretty girlie panties."

Naruto held the sexy underwear up between his hands, "You weren't supposed to buy a gift Sai," Sakura was turning a bright shade of red.

"I didn't buy them, Dickless, they're Sakura's. She wasn't kidding about all that lingerie, she has lots of it."

Sasuke was pissed, "Why do you have Sakura's underwear, you prick?"

"I'd rather be a prick then dickless…or a traitor," Sai quipped smiling that idiotic fake smile at him, "The underwear got mixed with my laundry, when we washed it together on a mission."

"You never gave it back," Sakura accused.

"Why, should I have?"

"Sai!" Sakura was so embarrassed. Maybe this white elephant thing wasn't going to work with these idiots, "Naruto, can I have those back?"

"No way! It's MY gift."

Sasuke clubbed him, "Give them back Dobe," Naruto handed them back to Sakura rubbing his head.

"Sai, anything else?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," he passed out a large scroll to each of them, including Naruto, "that was just a joke, dickless, this is your real gift."

"Oh Sai, it's so good!" Sakura exclaimed, "How did you know what they all look like?"

"I was Root and Anbu, remember? I specialized at finding information."

They all held in their hands painted scrolls of their parents, "I'm touched Sai," Kakashi said looking at lifelike picture of his mother and father.

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he looked upon a picture of Minato and Kushina smiling at him, "Thank you, asshole. Who knew you could do something nice?"

"You're welcome, Dickless."

"They are beautifully done Sai," Sakura smiled at him.

"Naruto, it's your turn," Sasuke reminded him.

Naruto handed out his packages to his team mates.

"Oh, Naruto! How pretty," Sakura opened a pair of jade chopsticks.

"Ichiraku gave me those for being their best customer. I thought you could use them to put your hair up."

"I love them, Naruto."

Sai opened his gift, it was a homemade book of coupons good for free ramen. "Dinner's on me asshole, once a month for the next year."

"I didn't know you could spell? Nevertheless, I look forward to your gift," Sai told him.

Sasuke opened his gift. It was the picture team seven had taken together, "I know you destroyed yours before you left."

"Aa, thanks Dobe."

Kakashi screamed like a little girl, he had opened his gift and almost passed out, he was so excited, "Naruto! You shouldn't have!"

"Well I knew you'd like it, they are first editions, signed by Jariyah. He keeps giving them to me."

"Oh, My GOD!" Kakashi screamed as he opened the first book. "The pictures, they…they're…holographic!" he fainted for a few seconds before coming to with a huge smile behind his mask.

Kakashi hugged his new set of the Icha Icha series books, "You're amazing Naruto. I'll treasure them forever."

"Sasuke, it's your turn."

"Aa," He handed a largish package to Sai. It turned out to be a wall-mounted adjustable easel, "My uncle used to paint," He told them.

"Thank you, Uchiha," Sakura did a double take, it was the first time she had heard Sai call him anything but traitor, 'He must really like his gift,' she thought happily to herself.

Kakashi received a scroll containing the jutsu for chidori stream.

Naruto received his katana blade 'Kusanagi', "All right! Teme, you gonna show me how to use this?"

"No."

"Come on, Teme!"

"Maybe."

"Cool. Thanks, Teme," Naruto beamed.

Sakura open your gift, I wanna see," Naruto said excitedly.

"Alright. I just want to tell you all first, how nice it was for you to do all this. Your gifts, well, except for maybe the underwear, were all so thoughtful," Sakura smiled, opening her present from Sasuke.

"It's a…key," She looked a little confused but knew it was the thought that counted, "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke got up, took her hand, and made her put her shoes on before pulling her out of Kakashi's apartment. The others followed obediently. Apparently they already knew what was up.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0

Sasuke had a lot to think about when he left the Hokage's office. Surprisingly, he had understood what she was trying to tell him. He just had to decide what, if anything, he wanted to do about it.

And here he was living alone, with a huge complex of empty houses, doing nothing for no one but himself. It didn't make him unhappy, but how long did he really want his life to be like this?

And, if he really did like Sakura, how long would she wait for him? He used to think forever, but he knew now that was his cocky Uchiha pride talking, because of all the silly women that followed him around. Sakura had quit that club some time ago and, while he knew she was attracted to him, the time would come when she would start to notice all the admirers she had herself. One of them might even steal her heart.

He knew her heart now, and no gift would fill it, but one.

He'd given her a box with a small key in it.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

They eventually came up to the Uchiha complex.

Sakura looked confused as he took her up to the door of his own house.

"Why are we here Sasuke?" she questioned him.

He merely took the box from her hand, took out the key and handed it to her, "Open the door."

She gave him an incredulous look before following his instruction, "It fits, but why would you give me a key to your house?"

The boys behind her were snickering, Sasuke glared at them.

"Go inside," he pushed her and they followed.

Once inside they went through the kitchen to the living area to see the small tree with a few gifts around it. Sleeping next to the tree, a red ribbon around his middle, was Fugaku.

A strangled cry came from Sakura, she covered her mouth with shaking hands.

Sasuke put his hand on her back to steady her.

"Oh, Sasuke. Does this mean?" She turned to him with tearful eyes. He nodded and she jumped into his arms, whispering her love to him before going over to wake her child.

The little boy leaped into Sakura's arms as he woke, "Okaa-san! I met them all! The avenger, and 'ruto fox, ambu shadow and the lazy sensei! They came to bring me home to live with you!"

She smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Fugaku filled in the silence with telling of his adventure flying through the trees with the avenger. Of fireballs and the fox's clones, the sensei's lightening and his many dogs, and the anbu's shadow drawings that came to life. Apparently had taken him from the orphanage, with permission of course, and they'd had him for the last few weeks.

"Okaa-san, they even showed me how to use chakra. I can stand on water and walk up a tree!" Sakura was surprised, she had never even thought to test him for it, but he apparently had a natural affinity for chakra use, to show so much at three years old.

"That's wonderful, Fugaku!" she told him proudly, "Did you remember to tell them all thank you?"

Fugaku ran around giving them all hugs and bowing to thank them properly. He played horsey with Naruto and Sai while Kakashi sat down to open a new first edition of the porn he received from Naruto.

Sakura shyly kissed Sasuke on the cheek and thanked him again for bringing Fugaku back and giving them a home.

0o0o0

0o0o0

After everyone had gone home and Fugaku had been put to bed, Sakura sat and watched the fire in the grate, not believing her luck. Sasuke came and sat beside her, kissing her temple and setting something in her lap.

"Merry Christmas," he said

"No, it's too much Sasuke," she tried to give it back, "you've given me the world already. I feel so blessed."

"This present is for me," he put it back in her lap, "Open it."

She picked up the small box with the bright red string tied around it, suddenly feeling more clumsy then she had been when she was 12.

It finally opened and the firelight caught the sparkle of the ring inside.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

He bent and plucked the box from her fingers.

"Sakura, I know I haven't always treated you right, but I hope you'll give me a chance to make up for that," he said seriously.

She held out her hand wordlessly and he slipped the ring on it.

"Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?"

"I've seen your heart, Sakura. I want it for my own."

Her gem green eyes sparkled, "It's always belonged to you Sasuke-kun," she promised.

"Hn," he kissed her thoroughly for a while, enjoying the warmth of both her and the fire.

"There's one more thing," he told her, nuzzling her neck and making her sigh.

"Yes?"

He smirked at her.

"It's a good thing you're so agreeable," he approved, "Fugaku told me he is going to want many siblings so he won't be lonely."

She giggled, so he kissed her into silence before picking her up and taking her to their bed.

Her generous heart had brought his family back to him.

And he loved her for it.

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0o0

The End

0o0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

Aaaawww! Come on, you got to review that!

Thanks for staying till the end!

K&K

A/N-Janken is a game- rock, paper, scissors.

Sigh. Well that's the end, thanks for hanging in there. I'll be starting a new fic or two soon, I have quite a few ideas in the works and the final chapter of Good Samaritan should be out pretty quick too.

Let me know what you think of my story (hard work).

Please Review.


End file.
